


Burnt soul

by Krax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Okay maybe a lil rape, Soulless Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krax/pseuds/Krax
Summary: After he lost most of his soul to defeat Michael, Jack is having a hard time figuring out if he is the chicken or the snake.Also he almost raped Sam, so much apologising and fluff





	1. I'm sorry

After Jack defeated Michael he said "It's me again".

He was wrong.

At least, partially wrong.

Maybe his emotions weren't as strong before either, he still knew that helping an old woman cross the street is good and stealing is bad.

So he is still " Jack". Right?

 

The nephilim was thinking to himself, while sitting in bed near Sam.

He liked Sam, he liked him since the day he came to this earth.

So if he can feel love, he isn't evil, right?

Jack sighs, turning his head in Sam's direction. 

He was sleeping peacefully, with a string of hair in his face.

Jack moves it behind his ear, smiling.

He is glad he isn't human anymore, not that he wanted to upset Sam or Dean, but being human was hard and he is glad he is back to his powerful self.

Jack frowns, catching himself thinking low of humans.

\- No, they are good.

He whispers to himself, assuring himself he didn't actually believed that.

Jack looks back at the man who was sleeping, he sits up a bit, kissing Sam's lips.

He needed some distraction from all his thoughts.

\- Mmm...

Sam mumbles under the kisses, waking up slowly.

Jack sits on top of him, continuing the kisses.

\- Come on Jack, is late.

Sam voice sounded sleepy and tired.  
He moved his head to the right, stopping the kiss, but Jack took his chin in his hand and dragged him back.

\- Ja..ck...

He mumbles under the nephilim lips.  
Jack was rough, the way he grabbed his chin hurt..

Not that he is worried about the pain, he is worried about Jack.

Sam takes his arms and stops Jack, making him look at him.  
He lets go of the younger boy, looking at him with worry.

He couldn't read his expression, it was blank, just looking at him.

\- Are you ok Jack?

\- Yes, i just need some distraction.

Jack takes Sam's wrist, adjusting them on both sides of the pillow Sam was sleeping on, immobilizing the hunter.

He tried to sit up, but again, Sam didn't dealt with a 19 years old boy strength anymore.

One of the most powerful beings was on top of him, and he was horny.

When Jack grip on his hands tightens, he starts to worry.

\- Jack!

The younger hunter lifts his head, his eyes glowing orange, visibly annoyed.

A wave of cold chills run though Sam's body.

\- Be quiet, Sam.

His blank expression return to kissing Sam's neck, biting it and licking it.

He shifts his body, moment in which Jack lifts up, closes his fist and with orange eyes he pushes Sam deeper in the mattress.

\- Don't you want me?

Jack fists gripped and with it the pressure Sam was feeling.

\- Jack...

He said though shallow breathings.

-...you are...hurting me.

Jack stops.

His eyes return to their normal color and Sam takes a deep breathe.

\- I...

Jack was looking at the man who was trying to catch his breathe.

He hurt Sam?

\- I'm so sorry...Sam...I...

 

It was like all the guilt in the world hit the nephilim. He couldn't... He hurt Sam,but...he loves Sam.

Jack stood up, backing away in panic, when he hit the door with his back, he turned, opened it and ran away.

Sam ran after him but the boy disappeared.

\- Jack?!


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I m not native so please if you see anything wrong let me know, I'll appreciate.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Sam turned in all directions, looking for Jack but he was nowhere to be seen.

\- Jack?!

Sam stops in the middle of the hallway.  
Of course he wasn't in the bunker, the kid had his wings again, he could be anywhere, even on another planet.

\- Sam, why are you yelling in the middle of the n...

Dean stops in the middle of his sentece when his younger brother turns to him.  
His eyes open wide and rushes to Sam, analyzing the purple spots on his neck, face and wrists.

Dean takes his younger's brother left hand in his, analyzing the damage.

\- What happened to you?!

He asks concered.

\- Nothing Dean, it's fine, me and Jack...we...

Sam couldn't really say it, he wouldn't do such things with such a young person like Jack.

But what was worst, admitting he spent a kinky night or the fact he'd been almost raped?

Castiel steps outside from Dean's room, walking equally concerned to them.

\- What is the problem, Dean?

The angel frowns his eyebrows in question, analyzing the situation.  
He noticed the hand Dean was holding and Sam's bruises.

\- Sam?

Sam swallows in worry, he didn't wanted to tell them what really happened.  
He knew Jack, he wouldn't hurt a fly, it was just an accident, a one time thing.

He decided to covor for him.

\- Me and Jack,we had s...sex, he had a nightmare, run out and teleported somewhere.

It wasn't the best lie he could come out with, but he hopes he will be too shocked to ask to many questions.

Dean and Castiel both look away embarrassed.  
Cas opens his mouth, he wanted to say something, but he didn't knew what.

Well, when your boyfriend's brothers played sadomasochistic games with your adopted son it's not much one can say.

Dean laughs.

\- Jack did that to you?

The older Winchester looked amused, so Sam just rolls with it and smiles.

\- I always knew you were a bottom.

Dean continues to laugh but Castiel intrerupts him.

\- How can we find Jack?

Dean tries to stop his smile but he couldn't.

\- He just had a nightmare, I'm sure he will be back in a few minutes.

\- Yeah, me too.

Sam walks back to his room, he was so glad they bought it.

He opens the door and walks inside, sitting down on the two person bed.

Sam sighs.

\- Jack, if you can hear me, please come back, I'm not angry, i just want you to be safe. 

A few moments pass by before Sam hears a whoosh behind him.  
He sits up and turnd around.

There he was, the little nephilim he knew, sitting guilty, looking at the floor like a hurt puppy.  
He was scared, he thought Sam didn't wanted him anymore, he thought he was going to be sent away, he thought he...

All of his dark thoughts stopped when Sam wrapped him in a big hug.

\- I was worried, Jack. Where were you?

Sam asks without letting him go.  
Jack starts crying.

\- I'm so sorry, I won't hurt you again, please, I'm so sorry...

\- It's fine Jack, I know it was an accident.

Jack looks at Sam with puffy eyes, puts a hand on his forehead and heals him.

\- Thank you, Jack.

Sam's words were so warm,calm and full of love...

Jack couldn't believe Sam wasn't mad at him.

He continues hugging the taller man until a knock on the door is heard.

\- Is the kid back?!

\- Yes, Dean, he is back.

Sam says smiling, still hand hugging Jack.

Dean walks away, murmuring a goodnight.

\- He knows?

The nephilim asks visibly scared.

\- Don't worry, I told him we had some kinky sex.

Jack blinks a few times, trying to process it.

\- There are people who like to be hurt?


	3. Breakfast  fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff

\- Yeah Jack, there are a lot of weird things in the world.

Sam giggles softly while Jack looked up at him.

\- Are you angry?

\- No, of course not, it was an accident.

Jack exhales in relief, he wouldn't dare to even think what he would do without Sam.  
He felt so alone in this world, his mom dead, his dad...is evil, his grandparents can't know about him, Dean hated him, and he isn't sure if he still does after what Michael told him...of course, there is Cas, and he loves the angel, he was his father figure, his mentor.  
But for Sam, he felt so much more...so much deeper.

Sam ends the hug, going to the bed. 

\- Come on Jack, we still have a few hours to sleep.

The hunter says though a big yawn.  
Jack nods and joins him, Sam pulls the blankets over them.

Jack wasn't in need for more sleep,2 hours were enough for him, but he knew humans don't work like that and Sam needs more sleep. Jack puts his head on Sam's chest, concentrating on the older man's heart beat.  
It was beautiful, Jack considered it the most beautiful sound in the world.

\- Jack, we'll need to talk about your soul.

Sam's words made the nephilim uneasy, he didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to consider that he might be evil...but he needed to.

\- I know, Sam.

He looks up at Sam,wating for the announcement that he was evil, and must be locked away.

\- Tomorrow sweetheart.

Sam laugh softly, caressing Jack's back until his moves slowly stop and he falls asleep.

Jack continues to listen to his heartbeat for a few more hours, until he decides he should try to make something good for Sam.

Breakfast.

He didn't wanted to wake Sam up so after he moved his hand slowly he decides to simply teleport to the kitched.

Jack looks around, settling in the end to make some Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes.  
Sam did this a few times for him and he loved them.

Luckily, while he was human he picked up a few things about cooking along the way, so he had hope it wouldn't be a total mess.

Besides, he had his grace back, if it's horrible, he could cheat...but he wanted to do it the old fashion way.

Jack takes the flour, milk and other ingredients.  
He manages to do two tiny pancakes for the ears, a big one for the face and even fried some bacon.  
It looked really good, almost, the ears weren't exactly the same size and the banana for eyes and bacon for the lips it made Mickey look more terrified than happy, but Jack hoped Sam will like them.

He checked the time, still had over half an hour till the hunters would wake up, so he decides to make some for Dean to, maybe it will bring a smile on his face.  
At least Jack hoped so.

After another Mickey Mouse plate, Jack wonders if he should make one for Castiel too, he doesn't eat but he might feel excluded if he doesn't get one.

He decides for the safest option and makes him one too.

He arranges the table.  
What initially was a breakfast for Sam ended up in a family breakfast.

He needed to think of something else, something just for Sam. A right way to apologise, with more than words

He waits in exciment a few minutes before he hears the doors opening, all the boys coming to the kitchen.

\- Something smells good.

Dean enters first,sniffing around.

\- I made breakfast!

Jack says a little to excited.

Sam enters too, going directly to Jack, offering him a kiss on the cheek and a fond thank you.

\- This is very thoughtful Jack, thank you.

Even Castiel sat down, which Jack really apreciated. 

He sits too, looking at everyone, waiting for the decision.

\- So how is it?

\- It's good, i always like to eat Mickey Mouse's face.

Dean says, eating the piece of bacon that used to be the mouse's face.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting, and again, if you see any mistakes let me know.

\- So...did you and Sam enjoyed  yourselves last night?

Dean ask smiling mocklingly while  eating.  
Castiel looks at him with a frown. 

\- Dean.

\- What? The kid is two and got in really kinky stuff, i feel like i raised him well.

Jack hears a bump and Dean apologies softly.

Castiel had hit him under the table, Jack concluded.

\- We had fun, Dean, thank you.

Sam admits smiling embarrassed, looking up from his plate.

Dean wanted to mock Sam's reply but decided against it after he looked at Castiel's face.

They eat in silence, after they continue with normal every day stuff, until someone annuced he had found  a case.

\- So check  this out, 5 girls were found dead, with their heart ripped out.

-  A werewolf,  let a novice work it.

Dean said bored.

\- It's a good oportunity for Jack to try his powers again.

The angel concludes.

\- Are you up for it, Jack?

Sam asks him softly, and Jack almost jumps up in exciment.  
He doesn't even answer, but runs to his room to gather his gear.

\- I'll take that as a yes.

Dean admited.

The older men were slower, Jack standing in front of the car, waiting excited.  
He wanted to save people, he really did,and now that he had his powers back he could do it.

He could make Sam proud!

Team freewill hits the road in a short time after. Jack insisted he could teleport them there, but Dean doesn't like it.  
" Hate it more than flying" were his words.

Jack didn't mind,he liked spending time with his family, liked seeing Dean driving, mumbling the rock lyrics, he liked how Castiel looked at him full of love and how Dean returned his looks in the front mirror, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

He liked seeing the trees and houses pass by, people doing their every day job.

He likes how Sam just randomly turned over, to check on Jack,just giving him a quick look,making sure he is there, safe.

He liked the world.

Jack smiles, he could feel love.

Evil people don't feel love.

They arrive in a small city outside Texas,late at night, so they decide to do any hunting post morning.

\- Two kings.

Dean asks with bags under his eyes, and the lady looks up from under his glasses.

\- Can't do sweetie, all i have is a room with two queens.

Dean sighs and takes the keys,after he drags the credit card out his pocket.

\- Have a nice evening mister...Roland.

The lady concluded after she looked at the credit card.

Jack didn't liked the lies, but he understood sometimes people don't have a choice.

Dean finds quickly the room they were supposed to stay and opens the door.

Two small beds, an era old tv, a small wood wardrobe near a wall, and some mold on the celling, right in the corner.

\- You'll get squeeze by moose weight tonight.

Dean pats Jack shoulder and enters the room.

Jack didn't minded, he liked Sam.

\- And no sex!

Dean yells before entering the bathroom.

\- I will go after dinner.

Castiel leaves with a smile.

Jack leaves his backpack near the bed where Sam was laying.

He lets out a yawn.

\- I told you to sleep more.

Jack scolds him in a sweet voice while sitting down near him, laying a kiss on his lips.

\- I know, i will.

Jack rolls his eyes, this is the response he receives all the time.

\- I am very so...

Sam stops him with a kiss.

\- It's fine, Jack, really.

The older hunter kisses him again,assuring him everything was fine.  
But Jack interpreted the kiss as something more, so he joins him Sam in a really sensual game.

Sam didn't really minded either, so he continues he kiss.  
Tongues caressing each other, exploring each other, breathes started to shallow.

Jack pushes Sam down on the pillow and continues the kiss.

He starts to explore Sam's body with his hands, feeling his hard worked abs under the flannel that was hidding this from the world.

Jack starts caressing Sam's face with his other hand while the hunter had both of his hands on the nephilim face.

\- I love you, Sam.

Jack lowers his hand, sliding in Sam's pants, grabbing his lengh.

\- Jack...

He says though a moan.

\- Dean will see us.

 

Jack starts moving his hand up and down rhythmically.

 

Sam pushes Jack away.


End file.
